


恶意诽谤【第22章 酒后失控】

by paper_crane_crane



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_crane_crane/pseuds/paper_crane_crane
Kudos: 11





	恶意诽谤【第22章 酒后失控】

仇丹并不清楚自己是怎么从压住某人的体位到被对方压住。  
  
起初他的确存着给秋田润一点颜色瞧瞧的心态，可他忽略了对方并不是个娇弱的女孩儿，而是个长得比他高、肌肉比他更结实的男人，于是当他那点强势在对方面前就变得微不足道起来。  
  
不知何时，那瓶果酒早就在两人一来一回的较劲中剩下不到半瓶。微凉的晚风中弥漫着浓郁的酒香，彼此的气息在唇齿相依间节节升温，宛若足以燎原的烈火将紧贴着的肌肤浸得滚烫。  
  
在仇丹一次又一次契而不舍地将嘴里的酒渡给秋田润却反被对方灌酒后，他终于放弃似的不再继续进攻，气喘吁吁地仰躺在木地板上，双颊绯红、衣襟散乱。  
  
“认输了吗？”  
  
将他牢牢压在身下的某人轻笑道，像是抚摸战利品似的亲昵地用手背磨蹭着他滚烫的脸颊。  
  
仇丹还未能从方才的闹剧中缓过来，胸口激烈地起伏着。他欲要抬起手腕却又被秋田润眼疾手快地摁在地上，于是心里的恼羞成怒更甚了，不服输地剜了一眼秋田润。  
  
他总算是看出对方不是什么纯良之辈——时间将秋田润青涩的脸庞打磨得更加成熟的同时也赋予了他少年时不具备的血性，那种血性让仇丹既兴奋又新奇，不甘心中又带着点说不明白的怅然。  
  
仇丹搞不懂自己究竟在想些什么，索性任由自己的思绪四处飘荡。他觉得自己似乎在方才的胡闹中喝多了，毕竟秋田润的防守过于厉害，绝大部分的酒都进了他的肚子里。  
  
“哥的酒量怎么还是这么差？我以为职场上的应酬应该已经让你习惯喝酒了。”秋田润轻叹道。  
  
“应酬喝的是速酒，过后催吐就行了……更何况老板还没有完全信任我，在酒场上带的不止我一个还有他的外甥……”仇丹越说头脑越是晕眩，缓了几秒后，色厉内荏地瞪了秋田润一眼，“这果酒的酒精含量肯定不低！你骗我！”  
  
秋田润却没有回答，头靠在仇丹敞开的胸襟上，闷闷的笑声穿过轻薄的布料、振得他胸膛微微颤动。  
  
“搞什么呢？你又没喝多少酒……”仇丹看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，内心无语。  
  
“不和你闹了，明天还得赶飞机呢，快点起开。”  
  
仇丹以为对方在自己这么说后会从自己身上起来，却没想到秋田润今晚格外粘人，在他胸前磨蹭了好一会儿，才慢吞吞地抬起头，脸上的微笑比往常更加蛊惑人心，让仇丹光是看着都有些脸热。  
  
“……干嘛？”仇丹受不住了，不禁主动打破了沉默。  
  
秋田润却只是笑着，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
  
静谧的月光透过稀稀拉拉的枝叶洒在秋田润的背上，散乱的黑发在晚风中微微拂动，他的领口早在之前的打闹里松了开来，于是流畅的胸肌与腹肌线条在那黑色的浴衣间若隐若现。  
  
此等男色本该是赏心悦目。可不知为何，望着那双狭长而温柔的桃花眼，仇丹却忽然一冷、汗毛直立，不知是因拂过的夜风还是眼前近在咫尺的双眸。  
  
兴许因为对方背着月光，那张近在咫尺的俊脸藏匿在阴影里，温柔的眸子也随之幽深了一分。  
  
须臾之间，仇丹觉得那双黝黑的眸子中暗含一抹淡漠，那种漠然介于火热与冰寒之间，又仿佛远远凌驾于这些范畴。  
  
那种目光既冷静又火热，像是手术刀冰冷的刀锋，又像皮肤被刀尖划开后流出的潺潺热血。

仇丹被眼前矛盾的眸光震慑住了，酒精又进一步麻痹了他的大脑，直到他的手腕传来一阵钝痛，仇丹才蓦然意识到秋田润竟在他失神之际用浴衣里头的绑带将他的双手捆了起来。 

“你在搞什么呢！？”  
  
仇丹挣扎着从木地板上直起身来，却被秋田润压住肩膀，动弹不得。他眉头一蹙，屈起膝盖向对方下盘扫去，但秋田润显然早就有所预料，没等仇丹踢中自己，便握住了他光裸的脚踝。  
  
秋田润一手抵住仇丹的肩以防他暴起，另只手则顺着仇丹的脚踝一路摸至小腿肚。堪堪遮住仇丹膝头的浴衣随着秋田润的动作滑了下来，修长的大腿在莹白的月光中显得更加诱人。  
  
秋田润的手依旧缓缓朝里头滑动着，直到他的拇指摸进仇丹膝弯里浅浅的凹槽，才像发现宝藏似的笑了起来。  
  
“哥的痣总是长在隐秘的地方呢。”  
  
仇丹的脸倏然一热，小腿猛抬，可没等他击中秋田润的下颚，对方便狠狠掐住他膝盖后槽处的软筋，引得他痛嘶一声、无力地垂下腿来。  
  
“这些年里，我变了很多，但哥却还是老样子……”秋田润折起仇丹的腿，闭着眼睛将脸凑到仇丹绷紧了的小腿上。他的唇轻轻贴在眼前微凉的肌肤上，漫不经心地沿着仇丹的小腿线条向上画去。温热的鼻息与湿软的唇瓣扑在那微微打颤的腿上，带出一条极浅的晶亮。  
  
“……这具身体也是，过了几年似乎还是一个样子，”秋田润轻笑道，“哥的体毛还是那么少，痣总是长在奇奇怪怪的地方。”  
  
若说秋田润先前的言行如同往仇丹身上泼汽油，此番言论便是将打火机往那浇了汽油的身体上砸，彻底把仇丹惹火了。  
  
体毛比一般男性轻薄一向是仇丹的死穴，多痣的体质更是如此。常人或许只会把这番话当作寻常的调侃，但仇丹不能，他只觉得秋田润正在羞辱他、嘲笑他，于是他的大脑被怒火烧得更加晕眩，没有多想便出声反击道。  
  
“就你那样还敢来讽刺我？”仇丹怒火中烧，用挑衅的目光扫了眼对方身下，“你高中那会儿下面都没长毛吧？毛都没长齐的小屁孩瞎逼逼些什么？”  
  
秋田润却没有被激怒，失笑着摇了摇头。  
  
“看来哥的生理课学得不好，体毛少并不代表发育不成熟。”他说到这里直起身子，跨坐在仇丹的小腹上，微笑着撩起卷在大腿上的浴衣，将底下光滑而粗·硬的凶器大大方方地暴露在仇丹的视线之中。  
  
“现在的我下面也是光秃秃的，但我想这个体积应该算不上小了。”  
  
仇丹愣愣地望着眼前咄咄逼人的玩意儿，整个人僵住了，半晌都没能吐出半个字节。  
  
这哪是不小啊？？这大小和硬度都能比拟情趣店里最大码的jj了！  
  
话说回来，这小子是哪时候硬得和铁杵似的？这人脸上分明一丝蛛丝马迹都瞧不出来！  
  
仇丹心里一阵腹诽，嘴巴却一动不动，僵硬的脸上写满了震惊与迷茫。  
  
他觉得事态的发展似乎有些超脱他的控制，本来充满火药味的对峙好似不小心拐了个弯，于是场面逐渐变得诡异起来。  
  
“哥是怎么了？”秋田润俯下·身子，轻轻摩挲着仇丹的脸颊。  
  
仇丹却没有答话，木着脸与对方对视着。  
  
若非亲眼目睹对方底下蓄势待发的巨物，仇丹完全无法相信有人居然能在完全勃起的状态下还端着一副人畜无害的模样。  
  
他心知以自己现在被死死牵制的状态，最好向对方服服软。可仇丹天性要强，让他低声下气简直和要他命似的，于是他压下心中隐约的不安，故作轻松地调侃道。  
  
“把你底下那玩意儿收一收，磕到我了。”  
  
仇丹话音刚落，觉得这句话不够强势，于是又紧接着补充了一句。  
  
“还有，把我松绑了，今天没这闲情和你继续瞎搞。”  
  
秋田润笑了笑，身子前倾，身下硬挺的某物得寸进尺地摩擦着仇丹的小腹，丝毫没有消停的意思。  
  
“哥方才喂我酒的时候可不是这个样子。”秋田润双眸微垂，手臂架在仇丹脑袋两侧，低头贴着他的耳根吹了口气。  
  
“先前是哥说要和我比谁喝的酒更少的，现在我赢了，是不是该给我点奖励？”  
  
仇丹身子一僵，这下是真失语了。  
  
可秋田润显然并不期望从仇丹那里得到一个答复，没等仇丹想好对策便直起身子，以半跪的姿势握住仇丹的后膝，将他的大腿向前推去，大腿后侧的皮肤也因而暴露在空气之中，凉飕飕的。  
  
“喂！”  
  
仇丹顿感不妙，小腿一阵乱踢，于是秋田润干脆将他的小腿折起来，脚跟抵住大腿后侧。仇丹不老实得很，因此秋田润只好狠狠摁住仇丹的小腿，手指紧紧嵌在他的腿肉里。  
  
“哥，我不想弄疼你，听话……”   
  
“听你妈狗屁！！”仇丹大吼一声，原先的镇定自若这下彻底崩裂了，连醉意都被吓走了一大半。  
  
饶是仇丹再怎么没神经，他也看出秋田润的不怀好意了。这个认知让仇丹愤慨的同时又有些恍惚——毕竟在先前的相处中秋田润一直占居下风，事事都交给他来主导。  
  
所以这究竟是怎么一回事？究竟是他酒还没醒还是秋田润在开玩笑？  
  
仇丹压根儿没有想到这一切都是秋田润刻意而为的可能性。那张清隽的脸庞与温柔备至的言行太有欺骗性，加上对方多年前毫无保留的自我奉献实在太让人印象深刻，仇丹根本没有料到以前任人宰割的小绵羊早就换了个芯子。  
  
“虽然哥骂人的样子也很风情，但我还是喜欢你安安静静的。”秋田润感慨道，抓着仇丹的腿，将自己身下高高翘起的硕物直挺挺地插入那合拢着的腿缝中。  
  
在那滚烫的玩意儿挤进他腿缝的刹那，仇丹瞬间头皮发麻、汗毛直立，含在嘴里的脏字像是被一根针扎破了似的哑口无言。  
  
他本该破口大骂，竭尽全力地踢打、挣扎，可事实却是他浑身僵硬，精神恍惚地望着那从他大腿根处探出来的半截肉棒用一种不紧不慢地速度来回抽插着他的腿缝，将他大腿内侧的皮肤烫得颤颤巍巍。  
  
这他妈是什么鬼啊……  
  
仇丹只觉得自己的脑子又变回了一团浆糊，刚刚恢复清醒的意识在秋田润惊人之举下凝成了一块软趴趴的豆花，在那逐渐加剧的抽插中捣得碎碎的，弄的他半个身子都失去了知觉。  
  
那种触感实在太过微妙，尤其当那玩意儿狠狠往他小腹前顶去，棒身结实地摩擦着他两腿间微微勃起的肉棒的时候。  
  
草……这疯子蹭得他也起反应了……  
  
仇丹低骂一句，让秋田润赶紧射了了事，说他大腿内侧的肉都要被蹭得破皮了，却没想到这话落在当事人耳里便成了调情，让原本坚挺的阴茎又涨大了一分。  
  
“哥，你也很舒服吧，下面都硬了……”秋田润轻喘着，刻意压低身子，在抽插腿缝的同时狠戾地摩擦着那根半挺着的肉棒。  
  
“我以为哥会讨厌的，但看来并不是这样，”秋田润笑着咬了一口仇丹微微打颤的小腿肚，目光迷蒙，神色迷离，“哥实在太骚了……”  
  
“草！你他妈才骚呢！”仇丹气得浑身颤抖，整个脖颈都泛起红来，“我都几个月没性生活了！这么蹭当然会硬！”  
  
“哦？可哥先前不是有女朋友吗？”  
  
“她比较保守，没这方面的意思，我也对这种事不太上心……喂喂喂你他妈在摸哪里？！”  
  
脆弱的器官被人倏然握住使仇丹蓦然一惊，忍不住弓起脊背、奋力挣扎，乱蹬的小腿从秋田润手中滑了出去。可秋田润却毫不慌张，干脆将仇丹的一只腿搁在自己肩头，一手擒住仇丹另条腿的膝弯，将他整个人微微提起、臀部悬空。  
  
“所以哥好久都没有疏解了，”秋田润一本正经地总结道，右手猛地握住那根颤颤巍巍的肉棒，在仇丹股间抽插的速度又重新恢复了先前的猛烈，“那我们一起射吧，哥这几个月应该攒了不少吧……”  
  
“唔！”仇丹惊呼一声，大腿一抖，可秋田润早就铁了心要把仇丹弄射，于是握住那肉棒的五指向里紧箍，用他在仇丹股间来回顶撞的速度上下套弄那根愈发硬挺的肉棒。  
  
“秋田润！你他妈的给我放手！！”  
  
仇丹的咆哮在秋田润的猛烈撞击下一颠一颠的，嘶哑中带着种令人脸红耳热的停滞感。  
  
可秋田润却对仇丹的抗议视若无睹，刻意放慢撸动茎身的速度，收紧的手指从他肉棒根部仔细而缓慢地向上捋去。十指不沾阳春水导致秋田润的手指嫩滑，掌心的纹路更是浅得看不出痕迹。若是秋田润快速套弄手里的玩意儿倒还好，可当他一慢下来，仇丹脆弱敏感的器官便能清晰地感受到对方柔嫩的掌心是如何摩擦他的棒身，并在撸至龟头的时候坏心眼地用拇指去拨弄他那早已沁出些许晶亮的小孔。  
  
“不……啊……”  
  
来自顶端的抚弄太过刺激，连仇丹自慰时也不曾碰过，可他的大腿被高高架了起来，臀部悬空着，手腕也被绑带牢牢捆住，于是只好高抬双臀，无助地扬起脖颈，嘴里的谩骂碎成没有意义的呻吟。  
  
“爽吗？原来这里是哥的敏感点啊……”  
  
秋田润垂眸轻笑，一边用指腹继续刺激着那针孔大小的马眼，一边压低身子，在抽插之间用自己滚烫硬实的肉棒刺激着仇丹底下的阴囊。  
  
“哈……住手……你个变态……”仇丹在低喘的空隙间狠狠剜了秋田润一眼，可那暴躁的目光配着他通红的双颊与微微涣散的双眸却无端带出了一抹微妙的媚色，让秋田润青筋暴起，忍不住钳住他的双腿，俯身向前压去，将仇丹的两只膝盖抵在他的肩头。  
  
这种高难度动作让毫无柔韧性的仇丹痛得冷汗淋漓，可不等他破口大骂，将他摆弄成这幅姿势的某人便堵住了他出口成脏的嘴，身下颇有节奏地撞击着他的股间，手指以相同的频率套弄着他底下那根口是心非的肉棒。  
  
仇丹只觉得绷在自己脑门上的那根弦愈来愈细，就差一丁点力气便能彻底崩断。直到对方身下的凶器在顶入他腿间，不小心擦过他龟头的刹那，仇丹浑身轻颤，这下是彻底受不住了。  
  
掌控着仇丹命根子的秋田润自然知道对方已强弩之末，于是松开那张被他舔吻得又湿又软的唇，在仇丹的耳畔边粗喘着，低哑的声音中暗含笑意。  
  
“……似乎差不多了……射吧。”  
  
在那两个字落下的刹那，仇丹小腹微微抽搐，下身一麻，乳白的浊液宛若迎合秋田润的话一般射了出来。  
  
与此同时，秋田润也不再压抑着自己的冲动，扶着身下紫红色的阴茎，将马眼对着仇丹两腿之间，像是淋沙拉酱似的把精液射在仇丹那根紧贴小腹、依旧喷精着的肉棒上。  
  
他们陆续射了好一会儿才终于彻底消停下来，此时仇丹身下早已被两人的精液涂得乱七八糟，黏稠的白液洒在他的大腿内侧、绷紧的小腹、连同他赤裸着的胸膛也沾上了零星的精液，看上去淫乱极了。  
  
仇丹闭着眼睛喘了好久才终于缓过神来，而此时的秋田润早已恢复冷静，用浴衣衣角去擦拭仇丹身上凌乱的精液。  
  
“我积得也有点多了，一不小心就全射在哥身上了，”秋田润一脸抱歉，“对不起，我下次会小心的。”  
  
秋田润神色诚恳，手上的动作小心而认真，可仇丹却一个字也不信，怒火如同涨潮的巨浪排山倒海地袭涌而来。  
  
“下次？”仇丹嗤笑道，“不好意思，我他妈不干了！”  
  
“你是说辞职吗？”秋田润神色如常，与仇丹怒火中烧的模样对比鲜明。  
  
“差不多吧，反正我已经找好下家了。”仇丹挥去秋田润替他清理下身的手，慢悠悠地从地上站了起来，可没等他站稳了，一只手便伸了过来，一把拽住他刚刚松绑了的手腕。  
  
“下家是哪里？你是哪时候决定的？”  
  
仇丹居高临下地望着秋田润面无表情的脸庞，心里忽然有些得意。虽然被人强行摁着腿交的滋味实在屈辱，但看到对方心神恍惚的模样，萦绕在他心头上郁气的便散去了大半，于是仇丹不假思索地开口了，语气半是得意半是挑衅。  
  
“你觉得我会甘愿做一个作家的生活助理？这也太掉价了。我早在答应替你打工前就给其他公司递了简历，有大公司也有小公司。本来只是存着试一试的心态没指望能被录取，但今天我收到了IB sales and trading的录取短信，入职是一个月后，所以这剩下的时间就当作履行义务，下个月咱们就各奔东西、再也不见。”  
  
仇丹巴不得秋田润大惊失色，为他方才粗鲁的行为道歉，恳求自己留下来。可他等了许久，秋田润依旧神情淡漠，连眉毛也没抬一下，样子冷静极了。  
  
于是仇丹啐了一口，兴致缺缺地背过身子，将手从秋田润的掌中挣脱开来，可他使了半天劲儿，那只握着他的手却依旧紧紧攥着自己的手腕，怎么往外抽都动弹不得。  
  
仇丹折腾了老半天，才发现对方压根儿没有让自己离开的意思，索性放弃挣扎，蹲下身子漫不经心地用食指挑起秋田润的下巴。  
  
“你这样就没意思了，我以为你很清楚我的性子，”仇丹说到这里，哼笑一声，神情冷淡，“而且刚刚吃亏的是我，我没揍你就已经很好了。”  
  
“说好的好聚好散——我以为这早就心照不宣了。”  
  
秋田润静静端详着仇丹的眸子，好半晌才缓缓地点了点头。  
  
“这是你的性格，我并不惊讶。”他说到这里顿了顿，眸光微闪，原先冷静的面孔终于裂开了一个口子。  
  
“但你能否告诉我在这段时间里，在日本旅行期间……你有没有一丝一毫地想过留下来……哪怕只是一瞬间的念头？”  
  
望着眼前认真的脸庞，仇丹脸上的笑意渐渐消失了。那一刻，他的脑海里突然闪过那片万籁俱寂的星空、那张小小的轧花书签、那碗被二人合力解决的乌冬面、烟花绽放之际那双唇所给他带来悸动……  
  
可这些画面转眼间便被仇丹抛之脑后，像是将团好了的垃圾投进废纸篓一般轻松。

“你觉得我会喜欢这个鸟不拉屎的小地方？”一抹刻薄的笑容重新跃在仇丹脸上。  
  
“若非工作，我根本不会愿意过来，更别提留在这里了。”   
  
他说到这里忽然顿了顿，眸光戏谑，故作感概：“哦不，免费旅行还包吃包住的冤大头谁不喜欢？”  
  
“我以为你这些年来长进了许多，看来是我多虑了。你还是以前那副拖泥带水、黏黏糊糊的样子。”仇丹说着往秋田润的脸庞前凑了凑，轻轻拍了两下他的脸颊，眉头微蹙、神色嘲弄。  
  
“以前我还年轻的时候就知道抽身而退的道理了，你怎么都那么大了还不懂呢？”  
  
仇丹想着即便秋田润骨子里再怎么贱，听着这番含沙射影的话也该被惹恼了，可那人脸上的表情依旧不冷不热的，除却那双眸光流转的眼眸，他甚至瞧不出一丝情绪波动。直到对方噗嗤一声，萦绕在二人间尴尬的死寂才终于被打破。  
  
“是啊，我不懂……”秋田润笑得灿烂，声音却低得微不可闻，“但凡这些年来我有一点长进，就不会心软了。”  
  
秋田润将冰冷的手掌贴在仇丹的脸上，轻轻磨蹭着他的面颊，一边叹息道。  
  
“是我太心软，太天真了……忘了吧，把刚刚我说的一切都忘了吧……”  
  
说着，手掌滑至仇丹的脖颈，不着痕迹地摩挲两下后，猛地锁住他的喉咙，将他往地上摁去。


End file.
